


Call if you need me

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip, they are in love, vance joy song reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Truth be told, falling for Hinata Shouyou was like riding a bike with no brakes through a downhill. It was fast and it was crushing, with the exception that you didn’t get hurt, as if there were clouds at the end of an infinite way. Falling for Hinata Shouyou was easy, yet it was brutal.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Call if you need me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vance Joy's 'Call If You Need Me'

“I love you.” A raspy voice says, numb from the sleepiness. After that, he can feel hands on his waist and the touch of his nose onto his back. Tsukishima couldn’t see it with the darkness of the bedroom, but he could bet Hinata’s cheeks were red. They were always red in the morning. Tsukishima loved it.

“I love you too.”

Truth be told, falling for Hinata Shouyou was like riding a bike with no brakes through a downhill. It was fast and it was crushing, with the exception that you didn’t get hurt, as if there were clouds at the end of an infinite way. Falling for Hinata Shouyou was easy, yet it was brutal. 

___

“I can’t go, Kei.”

“Shouyou…”

“Not after everything we’ve built together! What if we break up? You know how hard it was the first time I went to Brazil, we almost… we almost came to an end and I can’t risk losing you okay? Not this time.”

Hinata looked down to the floor and Tsukishima could hear the hiccups and a strangled cry coming from his throat. He hated it when Hinata cried.

“Look at me. Remember that time when we were teenagers and your mom told us we should go to the dance and ‘do it like lovers do’?” Kei asked, looking deeply inside Shouyou’s teary eyes. A smile came across his lips.

“Yeah… you’re a bad dancer, Kei.”

“My dancing skills don’t matter right now! What matters is, do you remember that feeling?”

“How could I forget about it? If anything, it only grew bigger!”

“My feelings for you too.” Tsukishima put his forehead next to Hinata’s and whispered.

“This, what we have right now, is going to last forever. We’re not gonna break. You were made to fly, Shouyou, and you’re gonna fly high. I will wait for you, always.”

Silent tears were running down his face as Tsukishima cupped Hinata’s face into his hands, brushing every single one of those tears away.

“I love you.” A simple sentence, filled with love and trust, reverberated through the walls of the apartment. It was quiet, yet those words were loud for both hearts. Tsukishima kissed Hinata’s forehead, a single chaste kiss that showed him everything he didn’t.

“I love you too.”

___

The fog coming from the small bathroom blurred Tsukishima’s lenses. He always told Hinata he shouldn’t take hot showers, but the latter always whined about how good and relaxing they were. At that point, Kei decided to just let go. 

“Are you sure you have everything with you?”

“Yes! Documents, passport… sure!” Hinata smiled, but his eyes showed sadness and longing, even though they hadn’t left yet.

“Call if you need me, okay? Even if it’s 3 in the morning here, call if you need me.”

“Sure, the same goes to you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

___

They found a way to meet in the middle about time zones. 10 o’clock was the perfect time, always. Doesn’t matter if it’s am or pm to them, they just wanted to see each other, even if it’s only through a small screen. Longing became their word. 

“...and then I just made that face you always do when you don’t understand what I’m saying because suddenly I forgot basic Portuguese!” Hinata said, enthusiasm in his voice as he talked about his day.

“It always impresses me, your language knowledge.”

“You flatter me, Kei.”

“I miss you…”

“I miss you too. Wanna know something?”

“Tell me something,”

“I’m coming home, Kei.”

Astounded by those four words, Kei was. He thought he hadn’t heart it right, maybe it was an auditory hallucination from the sleepiness.

“What?”

“I’m coming home, Kei, for real.” Shouyou smiled and Tsukishima smiled with him. Happiness was the only feeling that mattered at the moment.

“I hope you’re home soon.”

“Me too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

___

Anxiety ran through Tsukishima’s body as he fidgeted his fingers. He couldn’t stop looking at the airport’s TV or checking the time on his phone. Until he saw the plane landing.

An indescribable feeling, really. His heart was racing as he ran to the arrival gates, waiting for his love to come through them. Shouyou was home and he couldn’t wait to see him again.

That’s when he saw him, he could recognize that ginger hair anywhere. His Shouyou was back to him. When Hinata saw him, a large smile came across his lips. He was so happy he thought he could explode. That’s when he ran towards Kei, the weight of the luggage didn’t matter anymore. 

When both bodies crashed into each other, they found home. Smiles, giggles and soft kisses were everything the world was made of. Their safe space. They were together again.

“I’m home,  _ amor _ .”

“Welcome home, love.”

“I love you. I missed you.”

“I love you too. I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> 'Amor' means 'love' in Portuguese!


End file.
